The Ootori Summer Home
by Ayaka Sara
Summary: When Kyoya says yes to a favor for his sister and then realizes he is over his head..who can he turn to? Haruhi? yes! What happens when the rest of the host club bails having a secret aganda themselves? better than it sounds please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club! No stealing intended.

_**Chapter 1:**_

Kyoya Ootori did not know what to do when his sister,Fuyumi, whirlwinded into his bedroom at seven in the morning and asked him to help her out. First off it was freakin seven in the morning, and second help her with what, exactly?

She started to tell him that she had to go away on a trip with her husband and what a better time for him to bond with his neice and nephew. She would be gone for a week.

"Please, Kyoya?" His sister was practically on her knees begging him for his help. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the only other person besides a certain girl host that understood him he would have said no. However, it was his sister and summer started last week.

"Fine, Fuyumi!" He just wanted to go back to sleep. Only after he woke up a few hours later did he realize what he did. _wasn't my nephew like 3 and my niece like barely crawling! _Sitting up in bed quickly he thought. _What the HELL did I just do!!!!_

_**1pm in the afternoon**_

Kyoya was pacing around the large space in front of his bed, frantically thinking what he could do to fix this. The note Fuyumi left for him stated that she would drop them off at the summer house tomorrow afternoon. _What to do? What to do? _(A light bulb in a dark space lit up.) _Haruhi!!! shes a girl and she could take care of the kids for him. Though he would have to convince her he would help. Oh and then also he couldn't just ask her. Maybe....Tamaki!!!_

Kyoya ran over and grabbed his cell phone off of the sleek nightstand up his bed, and hit speed dial.

"Kyoya!!!" Came the over dramatic voice over the phone. "What has you calling me today? did you miss me?" Tamaki was simply overjoyed everytime he called.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya cut him off, before he really got into a rant and then he couldn't get a word in for at least an hour. "I was thinking about the next few weeks and i was wondering if you were going to come up with a certain plan containing a certain female host and the rest of them too?" that sounded to outforward. quickly backtracking he added. "I jsut want to know so that I can plan it now and not do it the last minute." He was an idiot but he was sure to see through that.

After some silence Tamaki spoke up excitedely. "Oh!! Oh!! Kyoya I've got it lets go somewhere for the next few weeks! but where?" Tamaki was so happy to have thought up this idea. "Oh I know what about a summer home, since this is summer." Right after saying that Tamaki started to rant about how his is being rented out and they couldn't possible use the twins that was home advantage against him and his precious daughter Haruhi. Kyoya inwardly sighed, his friend was just to predictable.

"My summer house is open we can use it, I suppose, if you are really set on going." Kyoya couldn't stop the smirk. The others would go of course and well to be honest with himself, Haruhi may not want to come but the twins would drag her anyways.

"But isn't it only a modest 3 bedroom house." Tamaki suddenly sounded worried. "NO worries Haruhi can share a room with her daddy."

"Actually Tamaki you and I are sharing a room, and Mori-senpai and Huni-Senpai will share Haruhi's room. the Twins cant come and the other room will be occupied as of tomorrow. got it."

"Of course Kyoya." Tamaki sounded sad for a moment. and then "OH MY.. we have to get going." and with that it was settled. Kyoya smirked.

_**5pm the same day:**_

"Tell me again why I can't have a nice quiet summer vacation?" Haruhi was staring out the window of the limo that the whole Host club had insisted upon using. Except the twins would be showing up later in the week, due to being on vacation with their mother. They had just enough time to tell her father, have bags already packed with none other than not her clothes and shove her into the limo.

"My dear daughter, you can't possible think that we could have a vacation with out you!!" Tamaki suddenly lurched towards her and latched on like a leech.

"Tamaki-senpai! I can't breath." with that she removed herslef from his grip and slid over from him. Sliding until she reached Huni-senpai holding his bunny. When Tamaki saw this he just moved closer to her. Haruhi looked down at Huni and smiled. Her eyes conveying something. Huni smiled up at her and astonishingly understood. He helped her up and moved to where he was sitting. She was now between Huni-Senpai and Mori -Senpai. At that movement Tamaki did an over dramatic gasp.

"Mommy!!! Our daughter is so mean." Tamaki was now leaning towards Kyoya who had not once looked up from his laptop until now. Focasing on the people in front of him, he realized that Haruhi was sitting by Tamaki earlier and now she was between Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai. A spurt of feeling shot through him. He couldn't identify it for it was gone before he could.

"Don't drag me into your fantasies, Tamaki." Kyoya coldly stated before looking at his laptop again.

The rest of the ride would be a while and it was now 8pm at night. They would definately get there around eleven if this driver did not pick up speed. Kyoya glared at the man willing him to go faster. He looked around him and noticed that Haruhi looked very tired. He inwardly sighed staring at the only female host. He hoped she wouldn't be mad that his neice and nephew were going to be there, and he would definately need help with them. He would just have to wait and see. By the time they arrived at the summer house they were all exhausted from the ride. The moment the car stopped they all practically jumped from it. Haruhi was standing near Kyoya when she looked around.

_This was a summer home? _Haruhi could hardly believe it. It was so beautiful. The large front deck had the most wonderful swing. And she could see that their was a dock and a large lake a few yards away from the side of the house. It was very peaceful to Haruhi's thinking. Kyoya looked down at the inward breath of Haruhi. He couldn't help thinking what was going through her mind at the moment. That was one of the things he liked about her. Unlike the others she was refreashingly honest and unpredictable.

Once settled in their rooms Kyoya felt really guilty for planing this. I really should give Haruhi a heads up, he thought, walking to her door. He could hear a television on and knew her to be awake. Knocking once, he thought he should just go away. Kyoya wakled into the room when he heard her voice granting entry.

He stopped when he noticed she was proped up in bed watching television. He couldn't help but think that she looked luminescent under the light of it and wanted to kiss her._ Wait stop that thought Its Haruhi for Petes sake!!_. pushing his glasses up his nose he said. "Haruhi, I have something I want to discuss with you." only adding when he saw her upset face, must be her debt, " Not about your debt to the Host club however." He noticed she relaxed and smiled slightly. He also shivered when he noticed the statisfication of her being comfortable again. He knew that he would do anything to make her happy, she was his friend, however, he did wonder at the feelings he had been getting for a moment. Jolting back to reality. "My neice and nephew will be joining us as of tomorrow. I wanted to ask you if you would mind umm....uhh.." _well this is harder than I thought_.

"If I would mind helping you out with them?" he nodded grateful she got the jist. "No problem I love kids. How old are they?" she looked at him expectantly. He looked at her like: it-was-to-damn-easy-to-get-you-to-agree.

"Well, my neice Yuui is a like a year, and my nephew Chiriko is almost five." he gulped as her expression took on new meaning. After a moment she looked to happy.

"I can't wait to meet them I bet they are so cute. What time are they coming?" She smiled her "natural" smile and waited for him to proceed.

"Noon, tomorrow." He felt bad. there was no way she would be okay with this. Why was she suddenly agreeable? Why should he be upset she wanted to help? this is what he wanted, right? "then I will see you tomorrow, sleep well, Haruhi, and thank you." he walked over to the door and opened it. " Haruhi, did you ever think about having kids when you were older?"

"Oh, yes, why?"

"just asking." _why? precisely, why am I asking? stupid. _"good night then."

"good night" he could tell she was a little confused by the question as he shut the door.

_**Tomorrow afternoon.**_

__"Oh they are here already and we missed your sister?" Huni-senpai was sitting on the back porch swing, his beloveded Usa-Chan stationed next to him.

"I would have liked to meet her." Haruhi said from right behind him. He felt a buzz go through him and smirked. Pushing his glasses up he thoght to himself, to many questions if you were here and then I would be caught.

"Well would you mind meeting the kids, instead." In truth Kyoya didn't know how his sisters children would react to her. He couldn't help but be nervous. Her bright smile indicated she was very excited. He heard some foot steps and knew that Chiriko was rounding the corner, he and his sister had been with Mori-senpai.

Chiriko came bounding around the corner and slammed right into Haruhi, she fell backwards and was caught by Kyoya right before she fell all the way. "Arigato, senpai" she then stood up. Chiriko was almost in tears. Kyoya was nervous, this should not have been how they met. Now what if he didn't like her. The baby, Yuui was hanging off of his friends shoulder when he came around the corner. Yuui smiled a toothy grin in Haruhi''s direction and immediately wanted to be put down. Takashi obliged. Yuui crawled over to Haruhi and was attempting to climb up her leg."Up!" the little black-haired girl demanded. Haruhi without thinking picked up the little girl. cradling her in her arms she looked down at Chiriko.

"Chiriko, are you alright?" Haruhi suddenly sounded different to the other hosts. Kyoya lifeted an eyebrow. She sounded downright motherly. Kyoya couldn't believe she remembered the names after he told her once.

His only answer was a nod. He was to busy pretending his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world to him. Haruhi smiled, though she knew the little one couldnt see her face. "Are you hungry for Lunch, Chiriko, after wards we can make a cake, how does that sound?" His head shot up to look at her, surprised. he wasn't the only one surprised he looked just like his uncle, just without the glasses. He was really tiny too. He was so cute.

"Cake!" His little sister chortled next to Haruhi's ear. Haruhi jumped, having forgot she picked up Yuui a moment ago.

"That's right, sweetie, cake." Haruhi looked right at the little girl, who blushed and put her heard down on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yuui! you can't help make cake your to little." her brother taunted, Yuui started to cry but Haruhi was to quick for both of them, anticipating this outcome.

"Actually anyone over 11 months can help make my cake, Yuui how old are you?" She crooned to the little one. Yuui held up her finger indicating that she was one. "Well then lets have lunch and start on that cake." Haruhi looked down at Chiriko who looked very satisfied even though his sister got to help. "Onwards to the kitchen then." Chiriko actually grabbed hold of Haruhi's hand on the way up the porch steps. Her other hand firmly holding a squirming one year old. On the way in Haruhi had missed the looks on the other host club faces.

Huni-senpai, looked shocked and then excited for cake! Mori-senpai looked stoic with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips and Kyoya was so shocked his normal face was now of his mouth dropped and his glasses sliding down his face. he caught himself quickly and put his glasses in place. _Well no worries then_ he thought was he sauntered back towards the door.

Huni's phone rang just then, stoping him in his thoughts. That and Huni's words.

"Yes we will be there." seeing Huni's phone Kyoya thought to check his own realizing a buzz everynow and then in his front pocket indicating a missed message.

"Kyo-chan" Huni-senpai sounded kinda sad.

"Yes, Huni-senpai?" he asked.

"We have to go to home, there was a problem we have to deal with. kay?" he looked up sadly and then walked into the house with Mori right on his heels. They told him on their way out to tell Haruhi good bye for them. That was when Tamaki shot out of the house with all of his things.

"Must go home, Kyoya, My grandmother is sick, tell our lovely daughter good bye for me and give her a kiss for me." _Like hell_ kyoya thought. And with that he was standing in front of his families summer home in the afternoon watching all but Haruhi drive away. He got a funny jolt in his chest. Why did it keep happening. the other hosts watched a startled and perplexed Kyoya as they drove away.

"Do you think he knows something is up?" Huni-senpai asked.

"No." came Takashi's reply.

"I'm telling you two if this goes bad and what you suspect is not true, there will be hell to pay." Tamaki was ranting beside them. He knew they were right, I mean look how they both looked at eachother. He still felt a tinge in his heart when he thougth about it. But if this was to make his friends happy, so be it!

* * * *

_**Back at the summer home.**_

Kyoya stood there for a moment confused. Then his phone buzzed yet again. sighing he listened to the message. He openly blanched when he heard the twins chous into the phone.

:Sorry we cant come at all, mom and us are going to swizerland for a show. take care of Haruhi and we will see you at school in a few weeks. Bye

What!! Haruhi, the kids and Me! alone for a few weeks at a summer house. He had to shake his head when he noticed that the sound of Haruhi, me and the kids sounded. Collecting his thoughts and thinking of a plan he walked into the house and into the kitchen. He couldn't see Chiriko or Yuui, Haruhi looked like she was getting dinner prepared. "Where have you been?" she asked over her shoulder as she put something in the oven. He smirked. then looked at the clock he must have stayed out side for a while it was now almost 5 pm. "Where are Chiriko and Yuui?" He asked nonchalantly as he walked over and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well after lunch I put a movie on and guess what?" she sounded so cheerful he smiled."What?" he had decided to play along.

"Both fell asleep before it even got the front credits done." she laughed and then noticing him staring at her she stopped. "What? also have you seen the others I cant seem to find them." she sounded worried now.

He walked over to the stool that sat infront of her while she was working at the counter, wow when he sat down he was eye level to her. he sat the water down and looked at her. She was looking directly at him. Another thing he liked about her. "Hikaru and Karou called, they wont be coming up, the others left to something about a problem with Huni senpai and Mori-senpai and tamaki told me his grandmother was sick and had to go." she looked shocked but not to much shocked, a little worried and pissed at the same time too, ...he wondered at that. She also had a soft blush over her cheeks... He marveled over that. They were looking right into eachothers eyes as if lost, and he thought that, that was just the case... He was astonished at that.

"When is dinner going to be ready." came a whine from Chiriko effectively ruining the moment. Both jumped and looked over at the small figure lounging in the door way. He was rubbing his eyes and looked so darn cute. Kyoya shocked her by walking over and picking up the small boy.

"Well, Chiriko, lets ask Haruhi shall we." They both looked over at her expectantly. The look on both their faces had her chuckling.

"In a minute, Chiriko why dont you show, Uncle Kyoya how to wash up properly, while I get your sister ready for dinner, huh?" she asked, the little boy looked from her to him and then whispered to his uncle.

"Do you really not know how to wash for dinner?" he looked so cute.

"Aww..ya caught me. darn you Haruhi giving my secrets away." they both laughed and trudged towards the bathroom. Why was it when she saw and heard the way he was with his nephew she felt something shift in her chest and she felt very content. She shook it off when she heard Yuui crying. _Why was it babies always woke up sad_, she thought as she went to fetch her for dinner.

Dinner went off without a hitch, However the kids did have a fight and then they had a laugh fest when dear old Uncle Kyoya got smacked in the forehead with some mashed potatoes. He looked only slightly miffed until he got Haruhi in the cheek with some. Overall it was a nice family dinner. _except _thought Haruhi _they weren't a family. _

Kyoya had just returned from putting the kids to bed when he came into the kitchen and saw Haruhi cleaning dishes. Watching her in the soft glow of the kitchen light cleaning dishes did something to his heart. He felt joy and contentment. Not even working with his favorite figures and analytics brought him this much happieness. He was content watching her for a while. She started to hum a little to herself, granted it was out of tune, and he smiled to himself. Seeing she would notice him soon he walked over to the sink. She stopped for a moment and then continued with the washing. " Are the kids asleep?" she asked him while rinsing a pan.

"Yes." he told her. "Haruhi, look I am sorry that I threw this on you at the last minute and that your summer vacation is ruined now." he pushed his glasses up and she looked over at him.

"Senpai...my vacation is not ruined and to tell the truth it may be more peaceful without everyone fussing for the next few weeks around me. With Tamaki-senpai and the twins fighting all the time, ya know." she stated and continued to work with the dishes. His smirk got wider.

"Are you sure you are fine being here with just me and my sisters children?" he asked hoping secretly she was. He never really got alone time with Haruhi, maybe he could figure her out since she was such a mystery to him. It could be fun.

"Im fine, senpai. We could have fun, with the kids I mean."with that statement she wondered why. before he could stop himself he bent down and kissed her cheek.

" Call me Kyoya then and by the way Tamaki wanted me to kiss you good bye. Goodnight Haruhi and sleep good." With that Kyoya sauntered out of the kitchen and to his room which was right next to hers, the kids had the other room.

_"Your so stupid!" _he thought as he got ready for bed_. " you idiot you kissed her cheek what were you thinking. Well it wasn't unpleasant thats for sure. Oh but now you probably made her uncomortable."_ His mind was going a mile a minute. Why had he kissed her and why did he suddenly feel happy and content when she was near? Could he be getting feelings for her.

he couldnt, could he?

Haruhi just stood looking out at the moon refelecting off of the lake a little far from the back house, her hand at her cheek covering where Kyoya's lips had just been._ "Oh my gosh Kyoya-senpai just kissed me! and why was it the moment he did I felt all fluttery and warm. why did he do that, Tamaki? sure he would have said it, but why would Kyoya senpai act on it. he never did before?" _Haruhi could not figure out what was happening, why had the others left them there together? She would have to call them tomorrow and find out exactly what was going on. And what is going on with Kyoya-senpai?

**A/N**

I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please make sure to R&R it helps me right better. Thanks for reading. chapter 2 up soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: sorry it took so long..._

_does not own OHSHC or its characters_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Kyoya woke with a start when he heard a soft thud on one of the walls. He reached over for his glasses once they were on he noticed it was already eleven in the morning. Normally he didn't sleep this long even when he was having an episode of his insomnia. However, thinking about what had happened last night in the kitchen, kept him up almost all night.

The Thump sounded again, in the exact same place as before. Getting dressed Kyoya walked out to the living room to see Haruhi rolling along the floor with his Neice and Nephew. His breath hitched when he saw Haruhi in a blue knee length dress and she was holding Yuui up in the air away from her older brother who appeared to be playing some sort of a villian, kinda like a dragon. Haruhi was flushed from the game and her laughter reached him in a way he never thought possible. His sister's kids really liked her. He never thought that seeing his friend in this way would effect him so much. Right then Chiriko lunged at the two and knocked them to the ground. Kyoya smiled his true smile, the one hidden within him. Haruhi, still laughing, looked over and caught that smile.

After a moment Haruhi needed to remind herself to breathe. The smile she saw on the shadow kings face literally took her breath away. She was looking up at him and his eyes focuased on hers. Staring at each other they both felt a jolt. Haruhi looked down and found that to be a mistake. Her Senpai was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. He was leaning on the door jam and staring at her with his legs crossed at the ankle and his arms crossed at his chest. His bare chest! thought the now over selfconsious Haruhi.

She stopped smiling and proceeded to stand up. The kids objected until she told them she was going to make lunch. By the time she had gotten the children in an agreeable mood she turned to find Kyoya she went to make lunch.

While making lunch Haruhi figured that she should probably call the Tamaki and get the scoop. picking up her cell phone and holding the speed dial down for his cell she noticed a package sitting outside of the back sliding door in the kitchen. Opening the door she retreived the package just as Tamaki's voice declared that "The beautiful woman who is calling right now should leave a message, and if this was the devil twins to leave Haruhi alone!" She smiled and left her message. Might as well try the other phones. The same will all of the others too. This was a first. Haruhi shrugged and decided to put it out of her mind.

After lunch, the kids wanted to watch a movie.

"We want to watch a movie, Aunt Haruhi!" Chiriko whined up at her." While Yuui jumped up and down like a rabbit. Speaking of rabbits Haruhi remembered that not even Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai called her back, they were so good at calling her back that she felt strongly that they would. She was shook out of her thoughts a second later.

"Uncle Kyoya watch too!" this declaration came from little Yuui as she ran out of the room to get him. Haruhi sighed and hoped he wouldn't be to annoyed with the little girl. She noticed that when the kids were around him he tended to get upset, giving her the exteremly cute and handsome look that stated: out-of-my-league-Help! to her. She loved it when that look crossed his face. A moment later Yuui came around the corner pulling Kyoya with her. It was startling how close she resembled him. Not nearly as his nephew but close. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what his kids would look like, if the family genes were just that strong.

"What movie are we watching?" Haruhi asked over yuui, she was looking at Kyoya. When he noticed she blushed and looked down. He wondered about that reaction.

" Lion King." came the reply from both children. And so it was settled. Lion king had been on for almost an hour when Yuui fell asleep in between Haruhi and Kyoya who were on the tiny couch together with the small child sleeping soundly. A half hour after that Chiriko was out laying on the floor in front of the television.

Kyoya looked over at the small girl over his sleeping neice's head. She looked very tired and out of sorts. He figured that was how he felt. before he could say anthing, his cell phone rung. Haruhi's eyes shot up to look into his black ones. "Im going to make dinner if that is one of the other host's I would really like to talk to him." And with that she walked out of the room. Looking at the caller ID Kyoya sighed and answered it.

"I am right around the corner. We need to talk!" and with that the caller hung up." Kyoya couldn't believe this. He walked out of the house to stand on the front porch and wait for the caller to show up.

5 minutes later a limo pulled up, the driver steped out and opened the door facing Kyoya. The man who gave Kyoya his looks steped out of the open door and glared openly at his son.

**30 minutes later**

"Why, Kyoya..would you do this..." Haruhi could hear her friends father out side with him. She had come to tell him supper would be done soon. When she noticed this discussion was meant to be private she went to turn around.

"All I have to say to you is why would you play house with that commoner?" And with her friends fathers words she stopped in her tracks. No matter how much she wanted to leave her pride was not going to let her. so she listened some more. "If you wanted help with the kids you should have called the nanny that took care of you, for petes sake, instead of calling upon the common girl that you and your friends seem to faun over." Wow did Mr. Otori sound furious. Not as furious as Kyoya however.

"Don't you call her a commoner like she was trash ooto-san. She is my friend and she said she would be happy to help. I enjoy her company and you have no right."

"No...right..." oh yes now it was getting heated. " you are my son and heir and I do not wish for you to consort with her type."

" Why not you love money, and enlisting the so called commoner's help would be useful to you would it not." Kyoya sounded surly but was tring to now placate his father. Haruhi could not believe he just said that about her. But after putting logic to it she had to admit it was the truth. It still hurt more than it should. After a small pause Haruhi heard.

"very good and resoursefull of you son. Kyoya" he inclind his head to his son. Looking behind his son to the door. "Fujioka" inclinde again. The otori father stated and got back into the limo. Barely showing his son a nod goodbye before slamming the door on his request to the driver to drive. The moment his father mentioned Haruhi Kyoya froze and an odd feeling of shame shot through him. He fervently hoped she had not heard his father belittling her. Upon turning around and seeing her beautiful big brown eyes large from shock and he could see tears forming on the corners. Before he could say anything she turned on her heel,

"dinner is ready." her words were strong, Kyoya, being so observant could hear the slight break in her voice.

Dinner was strained.

Kyoya did the dishes, though he wanted to talk to Haruhi, he couldn't because she dissapeared to put the kids to bed and then seemed to receed to her room. After the dishes, it started to rain.

Haruhi sighed and fervently hoped that the rain was all that was heard or seen outside. "Great it suits my mood." Haruhi stated and climbed into bed. Her eyes closed a second later.

An hour later Haruhi's eyes shot open. the rumble from the sky made her heart immediately stop and then come back double time. She felt like she was having a panic attack. The light shot into her room when another lightning blot shot accross the sky, she knew what was going to happen and folded up into a small ball. She felt like she was going to scream. this was the worst storm she had been in a little while. Her cell phone immedately started ringing, Ignoring it she made a split decision, and got off the bed and proceeded to run to her bedroom door.

Kyoya was awake when he heard the first clap of thunder. Remebering Haruhi was afraid of thunder he immediately shot up in bed and with out putting his glasses on jumped off the bed and walked towards his bedroom door, reasoning with himself that he would just check on her.

Just as his hand was reaching for his door knob it turned and someone slammed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the person instinctively to stop the fact he almost fell over. Haruhi realizing she was with Kyoya, which she should have realized already since it was his room, wrapped her arms around him in return and stared sobbing. He walked her over to his bed and sat down, still holding her in his arms. He could smell her shampoo, she smelt wonderful. Sobbing into his chest she couldn't stop shaking. Every time thunder rolled in the sky above them she held tighter to him. He really liked that laying back in bed with her in his arms, he stared to rub his hand up and down her back to give comfort. Looking up at he ceiling he felt he had to day something.

"Haruhi...Im...So...sorry about earlier." he sounded very forlorn and was whispering. to hear him she scooted up further and had her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck and had to stop focausing on that. Her lips grazed his neck as she talked.

"Thank you for standing up for m...." she couldn't get her sentence out, More thunder rolled and she grabbed him tighter again. "Me" she said once she was calming again. He couldn't help but hold on a little tighter when he heard her say this. Kyoya was not expecting her to say this. He was very pleased that she didn't see him as someone using her. He knew that was how it started but he couldn't help but feel things were different now. The thunder stopped and she looked up into his dark eyes. Kyoya was happy she was close enough to see, since he was not wearing his glasses. She had a small smile tugging on her lips and she was blushing all over her nose and cheeks. He thought it was so damn cute. His right hand was still rubbing her back, so he lifted his left hand and brushed some of the tears off of her face. When her blush got somehow deeper, he couldn't resist even though his mind was yelling "NO!" very clearly at him.

Kyoya reached up and cupped Haruhi's cheek. He lifted his head to where he was just a few inches from her lips. He decided that he would let her bridge the gap if she wanted. To his surprise and pleasure, her lips were on his and they were so soft. He meant it to be a quick kiss but she was all to willing and he lost himself in it. Pushing himself closer and pulling her to him, he shifted and they were now in the postion they had been in at the other summer house. But this time they went through with the kiss. The need for air became overwhelming and they parted. Both were breathing deeply and sounded hoarse. Kyoya smirked. He couldn't help but think that was the best kiss of his life. He decided right then and there he would want to spend the rest of his life kissing Haruhi.

A clap of thunder ruined the moment. and a second later when everything calmed down to children ruined the second moment. A clap of thunder sounded and Haruhi grabbed for Kyoya he smirked and went to kiss her again when the bed room door shot open and two very small figures were running for the bed.

"Can we sleep with you and and Aunt Haruhi, Uncle Kyoya?" Yuui was holding her brothers hand so tightly, his little hand seemed to be glowing in the night. Kyoya lookied down at the woman under him. Her nod was confirmation. He turned to the children.

"Come on." he sounded really gruff and to Haruhi's surprise sexy. The children ran and climbed up onto the bed. before the two knew what was happening they were both separated by two small bodies. Who were rapidly falling asleep. With in a minute they were out.

"Give your self more credit Kyoya, Yuur going to make a great father."

Kyoya could barely see Haruhi accross the bed. He was shocked that when he noticed whre she should be was empty he felt sad. All of a sudden someone walked over and climbed in on the other side right next to him, Haruhi kissed his cheek and whispered not to wake the children.

"also a great husband to a very special girl." And with that she snuggled up to him and fell asleep the moment his arms came around her protectively.

Kyoya was still awake an hour after the situation began. He looked down at the small woman beside him and had a smile on his face, which grew when he kissed the side of her forehead and heard her sigh in her sleep. Looking over at the kids, he couldn't help but wish they were his and Haruhi's. Thinking back on all of the things that had happend between himself and the only female host he realized something that shook him to the core. He was in love with the female host. When did he fall in love with her? He wasn't sure, but after thinking about it, he realized that he fell in love with her almost immediately. without thinking he kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

" I love you, Haruhi" he felt free and vulnerable and very powerful at the same time he said it. "And I hope you are the woman I marry and I hope you are the mother of my children." He knew not to expect a reply. He settled down feeling the most content he had ever felt and fell asleep with the woman he was in love with wrapped safe in his arms where he believed that was right where she had belonged.

Little did he know Haruhi had just woken up and heard his declaration of love. Startled by this her mind raced to catch up with her. thinking if she was in love with the shadow king, her mind went blank and she fell back into a very restful sleep.

* * * *

Kyoya was startled to wake up the next morning to the sun shining through the curtains. He felt cold and noticed Haruhi was not in bed with him any longer. the children were fast asleep wrapped akwardly in the blanket. Kyoya just smiled at that. with thinking this was the most he had smiled in his lifetime.

Reaching for his glasses and getting up to look for Haruhi he fixed the blankets and the kids and left the room. walking by her room he glanced into it, No Haruhi there. Walking past the grandfather clock he noticed it was eight in the morning, he also noticed he was not feeling a bit miffed about that. He was just happy he was going to get to see her again. Remembering what he said last night, he wished he had said it to her when she was awake. He felt akward when he saw her dresses in a t-shirt and jeans standing near the stove making pancakes for him and the kids.

Haruhi broke the silence first. She could see him in the refelction of the glass above the stove. "Kyoya...I just wanted you to know that...well...that.." she sounded nervous to him and he couldn't figure out why. And then it hit him strongly in the stomach and the ache went straight to his heart...The kiss... of course she would be nervous and she probably regretted it. Of course she wouldn't feel the same way. He stood their akward and waited for her to tell him that she didn't want him to do that again. "Kyoya...." she flipped a pancake. "Kyoya Otori, I heard what you said last night and I love you too." with out looking up into the glass to see his reaction, she continued what she was doing. She had thought long and hard and she was indeed in love with the ever calculating and manipulative shadow king of the Ouran High School Host Club! She felt like she shouldn't have said anything after a moment of silence, however all was right when Kyoya, after getting over his shock that she felt the same way, walked over to her and put his arms around her middle. He bent down and kissed her neck and again told her how much he loved her. And as he did he realized everything in his world was right, and it was all because she loved him back.

**A/N**

Hello! I am not sure if this is finished yet or not. Let me know what you think. I hope you all like it and please Reveiw!!! Sorry again that it was a while to get put up. should I continue with the hosts finding out or should I leave it???


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own Ouran High School Host club_

_Sorry this took so long. Please Review!!!_

_**Chapter 3:**_

The storm sounded awful to the host club minus two members. Tamaki, Mori and Hunny, and the twins Hikaru and Karou were sitting in the Host Club Kings bed room looking out the windows worrying to no end about the only female host Haruhi Fujioka. They all knew she was currently at the summer home of the one and only Shadow King, Kyoya Otori. Well they should know since they tricked them into being there in the first place.

"WHY! DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!!" came the ever dramatic voice from Tamaki. "MY DAUGHTER MUST BE FRIGHTEND BEYOND MEANS!!" after the storm hit Tamaki had called the other hosts, saying he would be going over to get her. The others showed up shortly and stopped his limo from leaving his mansion.

"Boss! you have to remember we just can't barge in on them, they would find out it was our plan to begin with!" The twins said grabbing him and dragging him back into the house and to his room.

The plan the devious twins were refering to, happend to come from the all to innocent looking but much more devious Mitsukini Huninozuka (Huni for short) Huni-Senpai had noticed that the way Kyoya and Haruhi were acting around eachother that something had changed in their relationship. Even though it was clear to see both had a sparkle in their eyes when they looked, talked, or thought about eachother, it was not, however as clear to the two people in love. So Huni-senpai called a meeting secretly and told the whole host club that they should do something about it. All involved were highly aggitated but agreed. Haruhi's Happiness meant more to all of them than there selfishness. So it was agreed that they would thrust them together in a situation. Only when Tamaki found out that Fuyumi was going out of town for a while did pure genious present itself:

Haruhi, Kyoya, and two kids alone for a while in a summer home

They were sure to realize their love.

Now with the storm thrashing around outside The boys thought back to the time they found out Haruhi was deathly afraid of Thunder storms. Now they wanted to do exactly what Tamaki wanted to do. They wanted to run over there and make sure that she was okay and not afriad. But, then again, that would end badly since they were all supposed to be doing something important and was not available to be there in the first place. They didn't know what to do persay. They just knew this was going to work. All broken out of the silent thoughts they were having by Mori-Senpai.

"Call from Haruhi." He stated matter of factly. He only mentioned this particular item due to the fact that he had never not returned her call. He felt as strongly about her as he did his best frinend and small companion Huni. His sence to call her back was strong and he wanted to call her back fiercely.

"I too got a call from Haru-Chan." Huni said scurry-ing up the side of Mori only to stop at his shoulders and wrap him self around him, silently. The rest nodded the confirmation that they too had recieved messages from their beloved friend.

"We can't call her back?" The question came from Mori, shocking them all but Huni. He knew his friend cared deeply for her even if he wasn't in love with her. "We could just talk to her, she doesn't have to know what is going on here." he sounded sure. The others hosts were shocked not to have thought about this themselves. All of them reached for their cell phones. Mori was the fastest and her phone was ringing.

* * * *

Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting on the back porch watching the kids playing on the tire swing next to the large lake behind the house.

"Haruhi." Kyoya started, pushing up his glasses to be right again. " What are we to do when the others find out that we are together, now?" He sounded not sure of anything, he hated it. Haruhi loved it. She felt that they were on the same ground. Liking him tell her that he loved her she said.

"Are we, senpai?" she looked over from her eyes, finishing with. "Together, I mean." The look on his face was priceless. He looked dumbfounded and a little pissed but that was covered with hurt . All of these emotions crossed so fast accross his face, she wasn't sure if she even saw them. Because the last emotion she saw was understanding. So he figured out she was joking with him. The look on his face made her stand up quickly she started to walk towards the kids. No way, every time he looked like that, there was a plan, and it always involved her, normally not liking it.

Halfway accross the lawn to the kids Kyoya caught up with her. Haurhi yelped when he picked her up and kept walking, she was shocked that he didn't even break stride when he grabbed her. She was about to say that very thought when another occured to her. Panic stricken she looked ahead.

Yep!

"Kyoya Otori you put me down at this minute." He just smiled brightly as the kids started chanting encoragement to their shadow king uncle who was now walking a slight quicker knowing Haruhi would start to fight back. Thinking quickly since he was almost there, he noticed she was about to do just what he expected. He blocked her by drawing her lips to him and kissing her. She was so engrossed in the kiss she didn't hear the children or notice that fact that they had stopped walking. The kiss had stopped and Haruhi was looking him in the eyes intently. His face changed and he smiled a smile she had never seen before, complete deviousness.

Plop...Sploosh!!! He had dropped her right into the water in the lake right off the dock. She came up splashing around and coughing for air. The children came over and was now demanding he do the same. His devilish smile stopped her pissed off rant as she got out of the water.

* * * *

Mori-Senpai was shocked that the phone only rang once. He was even more shocked to hear what he heard on the other end. Instead of the usual "Hi, Mori-Senpai!" in a bright, happy, way from Haruhi he heard her ylep and then say:

"Kyoya Otori you put me down at this minute." And then silence pursued for a short time. After the short pause had ended he heard a large amount of water and then the line went dead.

_Oh, Shit, apparently this was a bad idea. _Mori thought as he heard the water sploosh and the line go dead. The normally stoic male of the host club now had a paniciked look on his face. The others upon seeing this look on the normally statue carved face, turned white as sheets.

"We should go back now." They all just stood there. "All I heard was Haruhi yelp and her say Kyoya put me down. The next thing was a large sploosh of water and the line go dead." the hosts turned a sandy gray at that explanation, saying nothing however. "Isn't there a lake right behind the summer house?" Mori asked matter-of-factly, knowing full well that the answer was yes. At this all the other Hosts blew away in the fake wind.

"We must go save my darling daughter, who knows what mommy will do to her." Tamaki was scared Kyoya got pissed off enough to kill her.

Enter the theater of Tamaki's inner mind:

_"Umm..Kyoya-Senpai..ujmm I am sorry I woke you up this early in the morning." Haruhi backing away from the bed and running from the room of the Dark shadow king. running accross the back yard only to be halfway to safty when he grabs her and proceeds to drown her, all the while laughing and pushing his glasses back into place. _

End the theater of Tamaki's inner mind:

Without packing the rest along with Tamaki jumped to go finish what he was trying to do before they had come and stopped him.

Rescue Haruhi

**A/N**

I am so truely sorry for not updating sooner, and the fact that it is so short... promise of all promises that I will update really soon... Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and please R&R!!!

thank you to all of the people who commented and I sincerely aprecieate you guys!!!!

*Belladonna-Irisheyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The very wet Haruhi crawled out of the water and saw the smile on the man she was in love's with face and knew she couldn't be mad at him. Instead she plastered on a smile herself and while his back was turned towards her, since he was facing the children, walked up and hugged him from behind drenching him. He laughed and circled around to hug her back, this startled her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear once he pulled her short body up against his. The children were wet from jumping around in the water also. Haruhi smiled and said. "I love you to, Kyoya, also we are together and I hope it is not to caotic once the others find out." Looking around and seeing the kids she laughed. "Well, I think it is time to take a hike in the woods beside the house to get dried off what about you?"

Kyoya nodded and they yelled to the children. " Chiriko, Yuui lets go for an adventure in the woods, shall we?" The children were so excited that they bounded away with the two lovers close behind.

* * * *

The limo pulled up to the summer house about 15 minutes later. All of their friends proceeded to climb out of the limo, all looking dejected and worried. The quietness freaked them out. What if Kyoya would hurt Haruhi? All kept thinking this but kept coming up with the fact that it is indeed Kyoya and that action would not merit him. So there was no way that he could hurt her. Also if that was not a factor, the fact that he was in love with her was.

The host club walked up to the house and walked in. The front door was open. Interesting.

they all thought. They decided that they would not panic until later on.

"There is a good chance they just went out." said Tamaki, shocking everyone with his current levelheadedness. They all sullenly nodded and decided to walk further into the house. What they saw as they reviewed the rooms were shocking.

The living room had a kids movie playing quietly while toys were spread around on the floor. Walking into the kitchen lunch dishes were stacked neatly and ready for washing, Then walking out back they found ice tea and cookies outside on the table. What they all saw they would have to say:

"Wow! it looks like Haru-Chan, Kyo-Chan and their family lives here huh, Takashi?" Huni-senpai held Usa-chan slightly closer to him.

"Hm." was all the stoic senior said.

"Well, I hope sincerly.." the first twin, Hikaru stated.

"That this has worked out for the best." the second twin brother, Karou finished. They were sitting on the sofa pretending to watch the movie playing, and not looking worried. They knew it was just a matter of time until they came home. Right.

After about an hour the loving couple and the neice and nephew came walking up towards the house. They noticed that the limo was still infront of the house. _Who was here? _Their fist initial thoughts were his dad. But as they got closer that thought was replaced with two very different ones.

_"Damn it, Why that idiot?" _Kyoya thought as he disingaged his hand from Haruhi's. His other arm was wrapped tightly around his sleeping nephew, Chiriko. Hers were wrapped around the sleeping Yuui. Their perfect week is about to be ruined.

_"Why did he release my hand?" _Haruhi thought angrily. Until she saw the license place on the limo, her anger vanished into a very familiar feeling. Annoyance. The limo's license plate read:

"THE KING"

Anger quickly replaced the annoyance because she was not ready to go back to the real world again. She was happy to be with Kyoya alone with out the Host Club. She thought back to that, they were all quick to leave and she was really annoyed with them leaving her alone with him in the summer home with the two kids. Especially at the fact that it was Kyoya Otori. The one Shadow King host that was not really approachable. They were never really alone and the fact that they left pissed her off. Then guilt shot in to her. They all had problems that they had to deal with and she should be grateful that they came back. But, Damit they didn't even call when she called them and now Tamaki-Senpai came back at such an inconveinent moment.

Walking up to the front porch the two decided it would be best to go through the back and put the children in bed for their naps since they were clearly out of it. Walking around together on the wrap around porch they heard some quiet voices that got louder as they approached the back door that led in through the kitchen. Only did they stop once they heard what their friends were saying.

"They had to have realized this was a set up right?" Karou stated.

"Yeah, I mean it had to be really obvious that all of us could not have possibly." Hikaro was saying. They both finished the sentence with. " Been called away, right?" The others nodded their agreement.

The Host club had not realized that the two in question were standing a little from the doorway and could hear all of the happenings in the house. When Haruhi heard this she stopped dead in her tracks. Kyoya had not yet got close enough to hear what their friends were saying, all he could hear was mumblings. Curiousity turned to slight annoyance when he felt Haruhi stop and lean into his side. What had she heard that would cause her to have that reaction. Then he too could hear the conversation happening in his kitchen.

"Hopefully..Kyo-chan and Haru-chan has finally realized their love and are happy now. Even though we tricked them into the situation, we knew that they were perfectly already in love and perfect for eachother like icing on cake, right Takashi?" the small senior stated holding on to Usa-Chan and shoveling more cake into his ever open and ready mouth.

Hearing this Kyoya raised and eyebrow, he had heard enough, with Haruhi already leaning in on him he wrapped his free arm around her waist and half dragged her back to where they had just come from. Stopping only once in the entrance of the woods. Whispering to her a plan he had just thought of.

"Haruhi." he started pushing the sleeping form of his nephew farther up his shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Her large brown ones seeking comfort from his black ones. Wow, how he loved her. " Haruhi... I think that first I should say that I am sorry that they forced and tricked us into this. However, I do love you immensly and that I am glad they did it because I probably would have kept my mouth shut and then we would never be together." The silence from the small woman infront of him was unsettling. He thought she would be mad or betrayed about how her close friends, virtually her only friends, would do this to her. A smile streached across her features making her face light up, happily, shocking him for a moment.

"Knowing you Senpai, you have a plan to get slightly back at them and currently I am game. though I too am happy about our feelings being known to eachother I believe it is time to teach them a lesson."

They had not noticed that while they were talking to eachother, they had been inching closer to eachother. They were now almost touching with the two children still being held between them.

"I believe, my dearest Haruhi...That the tables are about to be turned and the pawns are about to call checkmate." Kyoya was smiling also, thinking how he will pay his friends back for this precious gift. They had given him Haruhi though each of them felt strongly about her. "Lets pretend that the plan back fired. We did not fall in love but just the opposite. Since we have never been left alone with each other, then it is safe to say, that our personalities were not compatible and we just fought the whole time." He pushed his glasses up farther. Having now came so close to Haruhi that her scent was driving him to distraction.

"Are you going to kiss Aunt Haruhi out here anytime soon or not? Because we want to play the pretend game now." The little voice that broke the silence was startling and both teens jumped. Laughing a little Kyoya sat down Chiriko who took his sister Yuui and walked towards the house. He couldn't wait to play the game. Especially since the tall blonde one he met once freaked him out. He was just so weird. Once alone Kyoya reached for Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms came around a encircled his neck and he pulled her tight against him. They both leaned in to bridge the gap, when their lips were just a mili-second away she heard him whisper. "Gotta make this one count" and both were suddenly thown into oblivion on the passion coming from the other. Both were matching passion for passion and loving it. The kiss ended due to breath and they proceeded to walk back towards the house. They knew the children were about to enter.

Just as they were about out of the woods Kyoya grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her behind the last tree beofre the forest broke into the clean freshly manicured lawn and kissed her once more. "I love you, Haruhi Fujioka." he was still holding her, she had started to blush and the look just made the situation more endearing. He would be paying them forever for her.

"I love you too, Kyoya Otori." she pecked him on the lips and turned. "Now lets go have some fun." And with that she stomped away in what appeared to be a huff and slammed the door behind her following the children inside of the summer home where the friends he knew meant everything to him, though he would never say so out loud to anyone sat and waited.

And with a crooked smirk he fixed his glasses and proceeded to follow the love of his life through the front door.

"_And let the games begin." _He thought as the front door closed behind him announcing he too had arrived

* * * *.

"Haru-Chan!" Huni-Senpai stated as he launched himself at her as she walked into the now over Hosted room. She knew he was going to do that because he always did, and usually she would get a good footing before he latched onto her. Today was different, he threw himself with a little more gusto due to the fact that he hadn't seen her for a while. She could not get her footing, lucky for her Mori-Senpai was standing next to where she had just entered, just as she went down he grabbed her and set her upright. Before he had rescued her from hitting the floor she saw Kyoya, he looked worried and then he knew she was okay.

Set upright she quickly thanked Mori with a hug and walked over to the twins, sitting right between the two. This shocked them for a moment, then they got over it and wrapped their arms around her. Haruhi smiled and said hello to Tamaki who was now sitting across from her egarly awaiting his chance to be noticed. He liked that she was giving her daddy some attention. They were torn from the happy reunion when she asked. "I called all of her cell phones last week, none of you answered, or called me back, why is that?" she looked at them all. guilt flew into all of the guys.

"We tried my sweet Haruhi, but your phone didn't seem to work." Tamakai stated, knowing it had been thrown into the water with her.

"_the water" _she thought.

"Oh" she said. Right then Kyoya walked into the room and got a water bottle from the fridge.

"Interesting, that you are all here." he stated before drinking the water. "Where have you been Haruhi?" he asked with a non emotional voice. He didn't even look at her.

"I took a walk with YOUR neice and nephew, Kyoya-senpai. you do remember they are here right." she sounded disgusted._ "Bravo, Love." _Kyoya thought before answering her.

"Why,Yes Haruhi I do believe I remember they are here. You should probably clean up the muck from your clothes and here is your cell phone eariler from your accident in the lake." He threw it in her general direction, it bounced off one of the twin's was dirty and leaking water still. That was when Haruhi realized she looked awful. Her hair was standing on end and was filthy, her clothes were not in much better shape. She looked at all of the members and looked sheepish. She looked a fright and he still did what he did in the woods.

Standing up she glared at Kyoya who just remained nonchalant to her mood. " I better change before making dinner, please excuse me." she said to the other hosts. Haruhi sulked out of the kitchen. About a minute after her Kyoya looked around himself. Each of the club members were staring at him with a murderous intent. Also under that Kyoya could tell that each of them were confused. Kyoya sauntered out of the kitchen himself. Chiriko was so excited to be playing because as Uncle Kyoya crossed by him he whispered down. " Your up! Go keep them busy, Chiriko, kay?" and he followed Haruhi's example and slammed a different door, to his bedroom.

- - - -

"What do you think happend, boss" the twins asked in unison. Both seemed to be less than pleased about what had just transpired between the shadow king and the only female host.

"I know what happend." came a little voice from the from the door walked around and sat in the lap of the now sitting Mori-senpai. The kid liked him so much because he was big and strong. Takashi smiled.

"So what happend little prince?" Tamaki asked. Chiriko gritted his little boy teeth for a second. _"little prince? what was wrong with this guy?" _

"Uncle Kyoya threw Aunt Haruhi in to the lake off the dock. It was funny." Chiriko stated pulling his little hand up to cover his wide grin. " she was really upset and so we took a walk to dry off." The hosts all stared at the little kid sitting on Mori's lap. All of their mouths agap._ "NO way he didn't" _they all thought together. Seeming to read their minds the little boy just nodded over and over. " and guess what...guess what." He asked the now shocked men in front of him. Mori was the one to answer him.

"What." was all he could manage. good thing too casue that was all he really ever said. one word things. However, he knew when he got Kyoya-Senpai alone it was not going to be one word he gave him.

" He wouldn't let her play with us by the lake. He made her sit next to him and serve him ice tea and cookies because she had woken him up so early in the morning." that was passable the boy thought the tea and cookies were on the porch and they surely saw them. The little boy then jumped off of Mori's lap and bounded out of the room.

"What?" was all Tamaki could say. His mind was reeling, he had actually thrown Haruhi into the lake.

"This backfired." Stated Huni-senpai with tears over flowing from his eyes. He was so sure that it would work that he convinced the others to go along with it too. "I'm sorry you guys."

- - - -

Kyoya passed through his room and walked through the adjacent door that led to Haruhi's room. He gave her ample time to get showered and changed. When he opened the door she was sitting on the side of the bed. She looked really sad all of a sudden and he couldn't figure out why.

"Haruhi, whats wrong?" He asked as he sat next to her on the bed. She looked on the verge of tears but he knew her better than that. He knew she was not going to cry all the way.

"I...Well.. I want to stop now kay?" she looked up at him with sullen eyes. "Huni-Senpai just left the room. He was in tears because of something, which was the fact that he thinks that it is his fault that we hate eachother now, becuase the plan was his. He didn't say that but I could tell." He hugged her to his side and thought this over. Maybe just telling them would be best. The fact that they set the plan up meant that they were okay with them getting together, didn't it?

"Haruhi, lets go make dinner for everyone. We can all help and then they can see that it is infact not true that we hate eachother." She looked up at him with a slight smile. She kissed him on the lips for a second and then left the room. He could swear that he heard her say that she loved him before she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

By the time that Kyoya came out to find everyone, they were outside. they had decided to to have a Barbeque for the last meal. While dinner was well on its way, with everyone swimming in the lake Fuyumi showed up. It was time for the kids to leave and that they were in a hurry. Every one said goodbye.

Yuui, walked over to her Uncle Kyoya startling everyone but Haruhi and Kyoya. "Uncle Kyoya, I love you" And she hugged him, as fast as she could she took off towards her mother. While everyone else continued to swim Haruhi finished dinner.

"Dinner's ready." she yelled accross the lawn. They all rushed her at the same time. She sat by the twins and Tamaki eating a skewer. Kyoya sat as far from her as possible. He hated that fact that instead of sitting by her and getting the attention he wanted from her, the twins and everyone else was getting it. Kyoya thought of someway to get her attention.

A smirk came accross his face. Throughout dinner and even before the Hosts had seemed to be really angry at him. As was the right response if indeed he had hurt Haruhi. He was tired of them looking at him like he hurt her. Mainly he just wanted to kiss her and help her clean up so he could be close to her. Instead he stood up and walked directly behind her. Haruhi feeling like something was up, stood up and turned to face Kyoya staring right at her. She felt warmth radiate through her body. She loved him so much and if it wasn't for them she would not get to be with him. then she frowned she was pretending to hate him and she didn't like it.

Suddenly she was off her feet and being carried just like before towards the dock. _"Oh shit!"_ she thought. And as Kyoya predicited she would do in his mind she yelled out. "Kyoya Otori, not again, you put me down, dammit." she was wiggling about in his arms halfway there however, he did the same thing as before. Their lips touched and she stopped wriggling about. In fact her arms came around him and she was matching him with every ounce of her. He was stunned and throughly in love with her. Then he stopped kissing her. Haruhi's mind raced to remember what happend after the kiss last time. She shouted just as she remembered and Kyoya's arms dissappeared from under her. SPLOOSH!!! Into the water went Haruhi only this time, She grabbed his wrist and he went tumbling in after her. As they hit the water he instinctively grabbed her around her waist to keep her from going under him and not being able to come up for air.

Their friends stared in shock as both disappeared under the water. What had just happend? they all wanted to know. They would have done something to prevent it only they were to stunnded that their friend had grabbed Haruhi and tried to throw her into the lake for a second time to react quickly enough, even Huni and Mori didn't move. That was the same thing that she said on the phone. Which means???

They walked to the dock and looked down just as a soaking wet pair came sputtering out of the water. The faces of the Host club was too much and Haruhi lost it. She was laughing so hard she couldn't manange anything but stay afloat and hang onto Kyoya. He was holding her up, thanking god that he could stand in the water. He started walking over to the edge, when he looked up and also saw the faces of his friends. He started laughing just as hard and they crawled out onto the sandy sife of the lake and lay on the ground laughing. The others walked over to them and just looked down. Which means???

(five light bulbs in a dark room became alight)

"So you don't hate each other." it was not what was said by the small senior but how he said it. With saddness and a little bit of hope. The two sobered up quickly.

"Huni-Senpai" Haruhi sat up on her knees and looked him in the eye. The next thing shocked them all. Haruhi hugged Huni very tightly. "Thank you! I am glad your plan worked." She then leaned back to take all of the faces of her dear friends. "Thank you for agreeing with the plan, you guys!" she then looked over at Kyoya who was nodding as he was wiping his glasses off of water. Looking at Huni He said.

"Huni-Senpai, a question... what if this plan didn't work?" No one knew the answer of the question just posed by the ever claculating Shadow King of the Oruan High School Host Club. When no one answered he just walked over to each one and said his thanks. Everyone was shocked to the core. Kyoya was thanking them for besting him. "You all didn't have to do this. I understand how hard this was for all of you to do when in fact you all have had and or harbored feelings one way or the other for our dear Haruhi. I will repay all of you, one day. I my self had not understood or knew the feelings I had for her, but with your plans you brought out the feelings." He walked over and hugged Haruhi, who blushed and nodded. She kissed his cheek and they turned back to their friends.

"You all knew we were nursing feelings for eachother and we didn't even know it." she went over and hugged the remaining host club members. She stopped at Mori-Senpai due to the fact that it had always felt like he was an older brother to her. She looked up and smiled and then hugged him. She was so happy that it had all turned out for the best.

- - - -

Later that night:

The twins were in the room the kids previously vacated and Huni, Mori and Tamaki were all sharing the room Haruhi had before all of this broke out.

Haruhi climbed into the bed that had been disheveled the night before by two near adults and two little children. She was tired and knew sleep was going to come easy for her this night. That was until her boyfriend, Kyoya Otori walked in. She had forgot that she was going to share a room with him. She knew she should not be nervous but the night before there were, how do you say, certain situations that made it not so akward. On top of the children being in the room with them all night. Kyoya readied himself for bed and looked down at the appearing to be asleep form of his girlfriend. He could not have been happier. Though he knew he didn't deserve someone as spectacular as her, he knew he could never give her up. Climbing into bed next to her he was shocked that the moment he stopped moving and was comfortable Haruhi rolled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder, sleeping as sound as she had ever had. Haruhi was so comforted by his mere nearness that the moment her heard his his shoulder she was asleep in a heartbeat. Kyoya kissed her forehead and thought back to the night before when his neice and nephew asked if they could sleep with him and their Aunt Haruhi. It was like they knew he was in love with her already and that one day she would be their Aunt. He knew without a doubt in his mind that she would be his forever. The love he shared with her was remarkable and he knew it would last.

He fell asleep next to his girlfriend with the thoughts of the future. Not just his now but his future wife and children, he hoped that there were many night where he and Haruhi were asleep and their children (Which he loved the sound of) crawled into bed to sleep with them. Then he thought _maybe not to many nights, I like sleeping like this way to much_.. And also of the futures that the rest of the notorious Ouran High School Host Club Member's would have as well. They were very intriguing thoughts in and of themselves.

**A/N**

**I hope you all like my story...Make sure to review the story for me. I would love to know your thoughts on it. **

**I would like to also say thank you for all the comments and alerts for this story. I apreciate your thoughts and comments and take them to heart**

***Belladonna-Irisheyes***


End file.
